


Calm Me Down

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: M/M, intended to be smut, let alex rest 2k5ever, oh no its all gone soft, sometimes you just need a bit of a sit on the floor, still determined to make that an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex decided to interrupt Ben before a stream, turns out he had a very specific reason for doing so.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this was supposed to be something completely different, but the boys had plans of their own, obviously, so everything went soft, which i suppose is pretty fucking on brand for me. Hope y'all still enjoy
> 
> Title is from the song by Mother Mother.
> 
> Per usual, please don't show anyone involved.

Ben's hands were removed from his keyboard as Alex turned his computer chair to face him. He was about to ask Alex what was up when he slid through Ben's arms and settled into his lap. "Alex. You know I'm streaming soon." 

Alex hummed as he ran his hands up Ben's shoulders to rest there, "Yes, and?"

"Did you just 'yes and' me?" Alex's laughter brought a smile to Ben's even as he attempted to stay stern. It wasn’t working terribly well. 

“I may have,” Alex’s thumbs were brushing along his skin just above the collar of his shirt and it was… incredibly distracting, “Are you going to do something about it?”

Ben slid his hands up Alex’s thighs to grip around his waist - just slipping under his shirt - pulling him tight, “You bloody well know I can’t.” 

Alex’s hands shifted from his shoulders to slide down his front, tucking under his open hoodie, to grab a big ol’ handful of his chest. Ben sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, using all of his strength of will to not rut up against Alex.

Ben leaned in to brush their noses together, “Fucking tease.”

Alex wrinkled his nose in the most stupidly adorable way, “You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ben couldn’t resist and slid one hand up and under the back of Alex’s shirt, “True. But what are you going to do while I stream, mmm? Getting yourself all worked up like this only having to stop,”

Alex arched an eyebrow, “Who says I have to stop?”

Good  _ christ _ that was hot. Just the thought of Alex in the next room fucking him self open on a toy, or whatever that filthy brain of his thought up went straight to his dick, which was not helping his current situation: which was having to be in front of over a hundred people playing a game with his brother. Being hot and bothered was not his best plan. 

Ben put on his best pout, “You’d continue without me?”

Alex smiled indulgently, “I suppose I could wait for you. But! I’m going to spend the next three hours where I like, and you’ll have no say in the decision, yeah?”

Ben knew this was a trap, he  _ knew _ it, but what else was he supposed to do? Refuse? Not with Alex sat in his lap casually rubbing circles around his nipples. 

“Okay, yeah.”

Ben was suddenly bereft of Alex as he scooted off his lap. He then reached just outside the door to grab his usual water bottle before nicking one of the spare cushions that were stuffed in the room before coming back over to Ben.

“What ar-”

Alex interrupted with a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before stuffing the cushion under the desk and sat cross legged on it, leaning back against the wall so he fit, being careful of the wires underneath. 

“Oh Alex.  _ No _ . No, no, no, no. That is a  _ terrible _ idea!”

“Too bad, you already promised.”

“Alex, for fucks sake-” Ben was cut off by discord, Tim was calling. Fuck. Too late now. “You promise to be good?”

Alex responded with a sly little smile, “Ben. I’m offended, I’m  _ always _ good.” 

Ben made a few cut off frustrated noises before finally giving in, and gave Alex one more meaningful look before answering the call.

“Hello Ben! You almost ready? Hey, are you okay? You look a bit flushed.” Tim’s voice sounded concerned through his speakers.

It took entirely too much effort to not look down at Alex sat under his desk. “Nah, I’m fine, just a bit warm.”

Tim squinted briefly, but surprisingly seemed to take him at his word, “Should take off your hoodie then.”

Ben hummed noncommittally, knowing very well how much Alex had just been fondling his chest, “Probably will in a bit.” 

Tim shrugged and continued to set up for their stream, and Ben slowly rolled towards his desk, staying just a little further back to give Alex a touch more room. He had no idea what the draw of staying sat under his desk for three hours was, but Alex enjoyed many things that Ben simply did not understand, so he would just let him enjoy his afternoon however he wanted. 

The stream went surprisingly well, with the exception that Ben felt like he had energy sparking under his skin the entire time. He knew it was because of Alex, who was so close, and also surprisingly, did behave himself the entire stream. With the exception of at the start of the break he reached out and wrapped a hand around Ben’s calf, making him yelp and practically fall out of his chair. He checked briefly, and yes, Tim had left the room, likely to go make a drink. He turned his camera before wheeling back. 

“ _ Jesus fuck _ , Alex.”

“You forget I was here?”

“Fucking. No, of course not.”

Alex smiled smugly, “Good.” The smile quickly shifted to not quite a pout, “I’ve missed touching you while under here.”

“You promised to be good.”

“I know, but there are ways to touch and not be naughty about it.” 

Alex was trailing his finger down Ben’s calf. Goddammit, Alex knew how distracting his hands were, and he used them against Ben liberally. He knew he was making a mistake, but yet again, he couldn’t find it within himself to refuse, especially because Alex  _ had _ proved he could be good. 

“Fine, but I’m gonna grab a beer first. We’ve got like seven minutes left, did you need anything?”

“No. I’m good here. Thank you.”

Ben briefly cupped his cheek, watching as Alex closed his eyes and leaned into it, before getting up to take care of a few things in the time he had left. With that reaction, Ben thought there might be something else going on rather than Alex just wanting to hang out underneath a desk on a Sunday afternoon. 

After Ben got back he settled in, he waited for Alex to do the same. Turned out Alex's comfortable included scooting around so he was closer to one side of the desk and leaning against Ben's leg, head resting on his thigh. Hmmmm someone was feeling touch starved today, and either didn't realize it, or didn't know how to ask. Ben ran his hand through Alex's hair and heard him sigh heavily, nuzzling against his thigh as he wrapped an arm around his ankle, which only gave credence to his theory. 

"Hey Ben? You still there?" Tim’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah sorry, must've hit the camera." Ben replied as he turned the camera back round now that they were all settled.

Tim's skeptical face peered back at him but didn't have enough time to push it. "Ready?" 

"Whenever you are."

The rest of the stream went well, without incident, well anymore incidents their streams usually had anyway. Ben found that since they were playing with controllers rather than the keyboard he could still occasionally take one hand away to run through Alex's hair, which he responded to every time.

After the stream ended, and Ben disconnected the call with Tim, he brought his full attention back to Alex, running his hand through his hair again, but continuing down the back of his neck and resting along his shoulders. 

“Hey, you alright, love?”

Alex hummed, hand tightening around Ben’s ankle briefly, “Yeah, ‘m fine.”

“Alex, you conned your way into hiding under my desk, just so you could wrap yourself around my legs, and where I am not complaining, by any means, I feel like there is something you’re not telling me. You, of course, don’t need to if you don’t want to, but I’m here, yeah?”

Alex stilled for a moment before exhaling, very specifically not looking up at Ben, “Things.... have been a lot lately. Just kind of wanted to…  _ exist _ for a while, you know? Don’t need to worry, or plan, or schedule, or prepare, or edit.” Alex took a deep breath, “With you I can just…  _ be _ .”

Ben untangled Alex from his leg and pushed his chair back so he could sit on the floor with him. He took Alex’s face in his hands, thumb brushing along his cheek, “Hey, that’s okay, you fucking deserve some time to rest, and not have to deal with every fucking thing on your plate. But next time you can just  _ ask _ , yeah?”

Alex’s lip curled in half a smile, “You didn’t enjoy the method I used?”

Ben couldn’t have held in his burst of laughter even if he tried. “I will never not enjoy you sat in my lap, but only when you want to, yeah?”

Alex brought his hands up to grip lightly at Ben's biceps, his smile dropped not in sadness but in understanding, "I always want to." Before Ben could interrupt Alex added, "But yes, I know what you mean." He leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, "Thank you." 

"Of course." They stayed like that a moment before Ben backed off just a little. "Now how about we get somewhere more comfortable than the floor next to my desk."

Alex’s smile ticked back up, “I don’t know Ben, the floor can be pretty comfortable.”

Ben hummed doubtfully, hands moving down to Alex’s neck and shoulders, “Don’t know about that.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Wanna bet?”

“Depends, what do I get if I’m right?” 

Alex climbed back into Ben’s lap. Ben slid his hands down to Alex’s waist to hold him there as Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, “Me.” 

Ben never could refuse a challenge from Alex. “Alright. Prove it.”  
  
Turned out the floor  _ could _ be comfortable, for both relaxed-zoned-out-time for Alex, and for a variety of other activities that Alex conjured up for them to prove Ben wrong. 


End file.
